


Real

by SharkGirl



Series: Year of Shance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath, Blushing, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Purring, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: On the bright side, it seemed like his family had fallen in love with Gyro.“Who wouldn’t?”The continuation ofPretendandFake.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CAT DAY!! To celebrate, I hurried to get the third/final(?) part of the Pyro Fake Dating AU out~  
> This is the continuation of [Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761796) and [Fake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852294).
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes, as always~  
> Please enjoy!!

Pike closed the door to his childhood bedroom with a sigh. Tonight had been rough. Actually, the whole day had been beyond stressful. It was hard enough coming back home after telling his family such a huge, impactful lie. But to drag Gyro into it…

He groaned, dragging the pads of his fingers down his face. And now Gyro was practically naked inside of his room.

Well, not even close, but it was rare to see the paladin in anything less than full armor. And Pike had changed in front of him! He hadn’t really been thinking when he did it. After all, it was _his_ room and time for bed, so changing into pajamas had been the logical thing to do.

But, Great Moons, Pike could have sworn he’d felt Gyro’s eyes on him. He shivered at the thought. Wishful thinking though it was.

Pike sighed again. He needed to wash his face. Maybe put on one of his overnight masks. It had been so long since he’d properly moisturized. And he needed to treat himself after such an odd day.

On the bright side, it seemed like his family had fallen in love with Gyro.

“Who wouldn’t?” he murmured as he made his way to the bathroom. It was just as small as he remembered, but somehow seemed impossibly larger without four siblings fighting for space in front of the small mirror.

Pike chuckled at the memory. He _had_ missed his family. Though, spending time with them had messed up his internal clock. Being half-felinoid made it hard enough, dealing with being partially nocturnal, but after spending time with all of them, his body felt like right now was not the time for sleep.

All the most interesting things happened at night, after all.

But Pike had been awake all day and his body was exhausted – even if his mind was wide awake. So, he washed his face. But just as he was about to open the vial of lotion, he glanced over at the bathtub.

Sometimes, when he was a kit and having trouble adjusting to his sleep schedule, his mother would suggest taking a warm bath. It was relaxing and never failed to lull him. He just had to make sure he didn’t pass out in the tub. Again.

So, with a snort, Pike turned the enchanted tap – a gift from his aunt on his father’s side – and gave a pleasured hum as the steaming water began to fill the basin.

He slipped out of his silky pajamas and set them on the counter before dipping a toe into the hot water. A delightful shiver wracked his body and he closed his eyes. When was the last time he’d had a proper bath?

Pike slid the rest of the way in and, once the water reached his shoulders, he turned it off, the small bathroom suddenly silent. And now, relaxing in the soothing water that somehow always smelled faintly of juniberry blossoms, Pike was completely alone with his thoughts.

Gyro had really helped him out today. He’d played his role perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, that Pike had to remind himself several times that the paladin was not, in fact, his mate. And, as much as he tried to pretend it didn’t, that really bothered him.

It shouldn’t have, though, right? They were just fellow party members, after all. But when Gyro had told Curtana about how they’d met. And how he’d fallen in love with Pike… It had felt so real.

Gyro, the honorable Holy Knight who was unbelievably kind and unquestionably honest, had told what Pike assumed was his first lie just to keep his family from getting upset with him. It wasn’t like Pike’s mother and father would have disowned him for what he’d done. At the very worst, they’d just go back to trying to help him find a mate. A fate he could easily avoid by rejoining his party on quests.

So, why had he agreed to have Gyro pretend to be his mate?

“Ugh…” Pike groaned again, leaning his head back to rest against the rim of the tub.

And as embarrassing as it all had been – had Pike ever blushed so much in life? – it had been great. Even when Pike kept purring. Great Moons, he was never going to live that down. Or when he practically jumped Gyro to scent-mark him.

Pike slid even lower, so the water covered the bottom half of his face, and blew bubbles.

How was he supposed to face Gyro after this? He’d been so damn embarrassing. And now Gyro was in his bedroom, waiting for him to come back.

At that thought, Pike sat back up. He’d wasted enough time in the bath already. Besides, he thought with a yawn, he was already starting to get sleepy. Which was good, since he was heading back to his bedroom to sleep. Near Gyro. Just the two of them…

Pike shook his head and carefully got to his feet, grabbing a towel from the rack beside the tub. He quickly dried himself off, paying extra attention to his tail – sleeping with a wet tail was a recipe for getting a cold! – and then stepped out onto the mat.

Slipping back into his pajamas felt so much better this time. It was so comfortable, in fact, that Pike was practically falling asleep as he made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. His mother’s old trick had worked. And he fought to keep his eyelids open while his hand fumbled to turn the doorknob.

He did managed, after a few attempts, and shuffled into his bedroom.

Bed… bed… He wanted to go to bed.

Pike yawned, big and long, and then climbed up onto his mattress. It was incredibly warm for some reason he couldn’t figure out, but at that moment, he couldn’t possibly have cared any less. And with one last mini-yawn, he snuggled up and fell fast asleep.

 

When Pike awoke, it was from what he would classify as the best night sleep he’d had since he was a kit. And he was about to give the credit to his mother’s patented ‘before bedtime bath,’ but as he moved to stretch out a leg, he brushed against something. Or, rather, _someone_.

Pike’s eyes flew open and every curse word he’d ever learned fought for dominance on the tip of his tongue. But he clamped his mouth shut, afraid of waking the person next to him – the last thing he wanted to do – because when his bleary eyes finally focused, he found himself face-to-face – err, chest? – with none other than their party’s paladin.

A quick glance up told Pike that Gyro was still deeply asleep, the other’s broad chest moving rhythmically with each quiet snore. And, for a tick, Pike considered just closing his eyes, resting his head back on Gyro’s very comfortable chest and going back to sleep.

But even though being with his family had thrown off his internal clock, and there were no windows in his room, he knew the others would be up soon. And, more than that, his family had been up all night and was probably chomping at the bit to come ask him more questions about his mate he’d finally brought home.

Pike worried at his lower lip with a fang, peering up at Gyro’s sleeping face once more. He looked so peaceful, relaxed… beautiful.

Ugh… Pike groaned and drew back as far as he could, only to find that the paladin’s arms were wrapped rightly around him. And the moment he tried to break free, their vicelike grip somehow strengthened further, trapping him.

If it was any other person, any other situation, Pike would have been thanking his lucky stars to be held in such strong arms, pressed so tightly against a chest so very, very firm. But things had been so weird between them since Gyro had agreed to play the part of his mate for his family. And now Pike wanted nothing more than to poof out of here and into the next village.

But he was very much stuck. So, deciding he’d make the best out of the situation, he looked back up and studied Gyro’s face properly. From his thick, but surprisingly delicate brows, to the scar across his strong nose, down to his slightly parted lips and chiseled jaw.

Pike knew that Gyro was good-looking – he wasn’t blind, after all – but to see him like this, unguarded, up close and personal, Gyro was absolutely gorgeous. And those lips, which twitched just a bit with each breath, looked unbelievably plush and… kissable.

But was Pike really the type to steal a kiss while someone was asleep?

Well, he was a thief, after all.

Ugh, he groaned again and bit his lip, trying hard to keep his gaze from landing on Gyro’s tempting mouth. They were close enough that he could feel the paladin’s warm breath puffing against his face.

But, they were in the middle of a con – of sorts – and Pike had asked enough of Gyro already.

Of course, while Pike was in the middle of his frustrating dilemma, Gyro began to wake. And Pike didn’t notice until there was a hand on his cheek. He sucked in a breath, his gaze shooting back up to meet Gyro’s.

“…’morning,” Gyro said groggily, the rough, calloused pads of his fingers tracing along Pike’s jaw. Gyro furrowed his brow for a beat and then smiled, murmuring, “Dreaming…” before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Pike had spent the last few agonizing minutes trying desperately not to imagine how Gyro’s lips would feel against his, but now that he was experiencing the real thing, he melted into it. His entire body was light as a feather, like he’d float away if Gyro wasn’t there to ground him.

In that moment, everything was perfect. Pike let his eyes slip closed, his throat beginning to rumble with soft, pleased purrs as the tip of Gyro’s tongue hesitantly brushed against the seam of his lips.

But Gyro pulled back with a chuckle. “Purring again…” he breathed.

“M’not,” Pike argued and then froze, suddenly coming back to himself. This wasn’t real. Well, no, it was incredibly real, but it shouldn’t have been happening. He placed his hands against Gyro’s chest and pushed him back, managing a quick, “Wait!”

Gyro stopped, his eyelids fluttering as he focused on the thief’s face. “Pike? What?” Then those same eyes that had gazed so softly upon Pike widened almost comically. “Oh, I-”

“Yeah,” Pike cut him off. “I think we were both still asleep or something,” he went on, avoiding making eye contact. “Um, not sure why we’re in the same bed, but I’ll just-” He tried to slip away, but Gyro held firm.

“Wait,” he said and then added a soft, “Please.”

Pike pursed his lips, but did as he was asked. “...yes?”

“I…I’m sorry,” Gyro apologized. “I didn’t-”

“Hey, it’s cool,” Pike played it off, his chest aching with every word. “I know I’m irresistible and it’s not like it meant anything, so-”

“But it did!” Gyro interrupted. “I wasn’t apologizing because I regretted kissing you,” he explained. “I was apologizing for doing so without your permission.”

Pike blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He opened his mouth, but then shut it. “h…nya?”

Gyro smiled, lifting trembling fingers to brush against Pike’s cheek. “I was trying really hard to keep up the act, but after spending the day pretending to be your mate…” He took a deep breath, leveling his gaze. “I don’t want to pretend anymore.”

Something akin to hope fluttered in Pike’s chest, but he quickly pushed it down. Gyro couldn’t mean… “I get it,” he said, eyes trained on Gyro’s chest. “We can tell my family you’re not really-”

“No, Pike.” Gyro shook his head, sitting up and urging Pike to do the same. “I’m saying I don’t want to pretend to be your mate because I want to _be_ your mate.” He paused, taking Pike’s hand in his. “For real.”

Oh. 

_Oh._

Pike swallowed, his ears perking up. “For real?”

“If you’ll have me,” Gyro said, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Well,” Pike began, clearing his throat. “I mean, we should probably start out by courting or something first.”

“Oh,” Gyro replied, his cheeks tinting pink. “Yes, of course. I want to do this properly.”

Pike couldn’t help but to tease the paladin. But he didn’t want to fluster him any further – for now, anyway – so, he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Gyro’s knuckles. “Then, what say you and me get out of bed and finish this quest, so we can get started?”

Gyro grinned, leaning down to press their foreheads together before he whispered, “I kind of liked what we’d gotten started in bed,” he admitted.

And Pike. Well, Pike’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Because was Gyro, Mr. Holy Knight, himself was actually suggesting –

But he wasn’t able to reboot to complete that thought because a soft cough from the doorway caught their attention.

Right, Pike hadn’t shut the door last night, had he?

“Good morning, you two.” It was Pike’s mother. “Block has made something he calls ‘brunch’ if you’d care to join us.” She grinned, her whiskers twitching. “Or we can save you some…”

“No, no, we’re, uh-” Pike and Gyro nearly tripped as they pulled apart and jumped out of bed. “We’re coming now, just um…give us a tick.”

“Yes,” Gyro, who was already halfway into his armor, said to Pike’s mother. But he stopped for a moment. “Um, may I use your restroom?”

His mother chuckled and nodded, stepping to the side to allow the half-dressed paladin into the hallway. “Second door on the left,” he provided as he rushed past her, his face blazing.

Pike was quick to follow behind, but his mother placed a paw on his arm before he could make it out the door. He turned toward her.

“You have found an excellent mate, Pikey,” she said with a wink and then released him. “See you in a bit.” She began walking away, her tail swishing behind her. But before she rounded the corner, she looked back over her shoulder. “And we’ll discuss how the courting will go after brunch.”

Pike gaped. She may have surprised them in bed, but had she heard? Either way, that meant… she _knew!_

But, of course she did. Pike knew better than to try to pull one over on his mother.

He sighed and shook his head, making his way to the bathroom. He had to warn Gyro before they ate.

 

Pike’s family only embarrassed them a little at brunch. Okay, a lot. But thankfully, they had a quest to finish and a golden egg to deliver, so once they were done eating, they were free to go.

“Come back and visit soon, Pikey!” his mother called after him.

“And bring Uncle Gyro!” added the twins.

“You’ve got it!” Pike returned with a wave.

“See you soon!” Gyro said from beside him, wrapping an arm around Pike’s waist. Then they were off, their party walking in silence until they reached the edge of the forest.

“So,” Meklavar began. “Block and Valayun owe me three crystals.”

“You bet on us getting together?” Gyro asked, raising his brows.

“And you bet _against_ us?” Pike narrowed his eyes at Block.

“I bet that you’d get together before we went to bed,” Block corrected. “Which could still be the case, Meklavar.”

“I thought it would be sooner, honestly,” Valayun added, handing the dwarf a small bag.

“Yeah, tough luck,” Meklavar noted, weighing the pouch in her palm.

“I’m not paying until we know the full story,” Block argued with a huff.

“Yes, I’d like to hear the details, as well,” Valayun tacked on.

Pike bristled, but relaxed when Gyro pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. He sighed. Well, he supposed they’d have to tell their party members about it eventually. And it might as well be now, with Gyro so close, his hand resting on Pike’s hip.

“Aww, he’s purring again!” Block noted.

“What?” Pike blinked. “N-No, I’m not!” He hissed, drawing his ears back.

“Yes, you are,” Gyro corrected, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. “But I think it’s adorable.”

Pike flushed. And if he wasn’t purring before, he certainly was now.

“All right, already…” Meklavar rolled her eyes and pocketed her treasure. “Let’s get going and finish this quest before nightfall.” Then she paused, giving Pike a wicked grin over her shoulder. “You two can give us the details on the way.”

Pike shot her a glare, but shook his head, leaning against Gyro. He’d let Gyro do the talking for now. He _was_ his mate, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwwwww...  
> I'm told I owe you all something spicy. Lemme know your thoughts, hehe.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
